darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
500
Barnabas and Julia visit Sam, who is now blind, she believes he will never see again. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, a portrait of a woman has caused many mysterious happenings. And one man decides to test its power to establish whether it controls a witch or a witch controls it. And he and an artist discover that as the portrait changes so does the woman. But the artist also learns the terrible truth of the witch's power. Maggie comes home from her date, and Sam tells her he is blind. Maggie wants to call a doctor, but Sam tells her to instead go and bring Barnabas Collins here. Puzzled, Maggie leaves to follow her father's instructions. Act I Barnabas goes to the basement of the Old House and finds Willie taunting Adam with some jewelry. Willie insists Adam found it himself. Barnabas doesn't believe him, and Willie threatens to quit, but Barnabas reminds him that quitting means returning to Windcliff. As Barnabas puts the jewelry back in the box, he discovers the emerald earrings are missing. Willie suggests that Adam took them and hid them. Barnabas accuses Willie of taking them. Upstairs, Maggie arrives and tells Julia Hoffman that her father needs to see Barnabas, and tells her that he also needs her as a doctor, since her father has gone blind. Act II Maggie brings Barnabas and Julia to Sam, and Sam demands to talk to Barnabas alone. Maggie leaves but Julia stays at Barnabas' insistence. Sam tells Barnabas all that happened, and Barnabas insists he had no idea that Sam would suffer like this. Julia gives Sam a preliminary examination, and then suggests he go see a specialist. Act III In private, Julia tells Barnabas that Sam's optic nerves are damaged and he might never see again. Barnabas laments that he has ruined another life. At the Old House, Willie brings Adam some food. Willie again taunts Adam by keeping the food just out of his reach. Willie tries to teach Adam to say “I stole the earrings,” but Adam just gets upset and angry and he breaks his chain. Willie tries to escape, but Adam follows him out of the cell and up the stairs. Act IV In the drawing room, Adam attacks Willie. Barnabas and Julia arrive back at the Old House just in time to see this. To stop him, Barnabas beats him with his cane. Willie runs upstairs as Adam turns to attack Barnabas. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Willie) I know you're lacking only one dimension in being a truly great blackguard - intelligence. ---- : Sam: What's an artist without eyes? ---- : Barnabas: When will I learn not to involve others. And now I've ruined another life. ---- : Julia: I won't let you be alone. You're much too depressed. ---- : Sam: (to Julia) I might have known you were in on this. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Ford as Sam Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Robert Rodan as Adam (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 496. * There is a tape edit as Maggie arrives at the Old House. * The Collinsport Afghan is on the couch in the Evans cottage. * Robert Rodan is inexplicably uncredited in the cast list even though he appears in several pivotal scenes as Adam. * Jonathan Frid suffered a back injury during the tussle with Adam. Frid wore a back brace for several weeks afterward. Story * Maggie asks if they should call a Dr. Sloane. * Cassandra took her portrait from the easel in the Evans Cottage. A painting has been put in its place, but it's not the same painting Sam was working on when Barnabas came to see him. It would be difficult to imagine that Sam would be concerned about an empty easel since he has just been struck blind. * If Angelique can blind anyone, why hasn't she done this to enemies in the past? (She likely had no reason to. Angelique has many ways of dealing with enemies, and in this case, she might have liked the symbolic gesture of making an artist blind.) * When referring to Sam's blindness, Barnabas says "If only Eric Lang were alive." Why? Would Dr. Lang steal someone's eyes to replace Sam's? * Julia uses the wrong, she just waves it in front of Sam's eyes. And it's not illuminated, therefore useless. * It appears Sam has finally quit drinking, there is no bottle or glass on the table. * SEDATIVE: Julia offers Sam a sedative, he refuses. Bloopers and continuity errors * The music keeps playing for a little while after Adam turns off the tape recorder. * The "wall" shakes as Adam chases Willie out of his dungeon cell in the Old House cellar. The Old House door entrance and "wall" also shake. When Barnabas and Julia arrive at the front door, it appears that the door was actually pushed outward on the right side of the screen and a section of the foyer can be seen through it. * Jonathan Frid stumbles over the line about whether Cassandra controls the portrait or the portrait controls her. * When Adam is attacking Willie in the drawing room of the Old House, they visibly freeze in place seconds before the camera shot changes to show Barnabas and Julia outside. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 500 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 500 - Really Big BrotherCategory:Dark Shadows episodes